dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatanna Zatara (New Earth)
| AlienRace = Homo Magi | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly Justice League of America; Seven Soldiers; Sentinels of Magic | Relatives = Giovanni "John" Zatara (father, deceased), Sindella Zatara (mother, deceased), Zachary Zatara (cousin), Leonardo da Vinci, Cagliostro, Nicholas Flamel, and Nostradamus (all paternal ancestors) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, Formerly Shadowcrest; Justice League Watchtower | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 127 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Magician, Entertainer | Education = | Origin = Zatanna is a Homo Magi, descended from a family of high-level magical practitioners, and the daughter of two very powerful magic users. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Murphy Anderson | First = Hawkman #4 | Quotation = Hey, pay attention to me! I'm fascinating. | Speaker = Zatanna | QuoteSource = Justice League of America Vol 2 23 | HistoryText = Origin Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of famed magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Her cousin, Zachary Zatara, is also a magician. Zatanna was a successful stage illusionist before she discovered her true magical powers while investigating the disappearance of her father. With the help of Batman, The Atom, Elongated Man and others, she was successfully reunited with him. Their time together was short, and unfortunately, both of her parents were killed on separate occasions while saving her life. Zatanna assisted the Justice League of America on a number of cases before being elected to full membership. During her tenure with the group her power levels diminished briefly, so that she could only control the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. It should be noted that this limitation was only temporary and that her magical ability was fully restored. Later Zatanna was worried about her lack of focus while using magic. She decided that her father's style of magic was wrong for her, and explored her mother's mystical heritage. While Zatanna was a member of the Justice League, the villain Dr. Light stole aboard the Watch Tower and raped the Elongated Man's wife Sue Dibny. When Zatanna and several others Leaguers returned, they saw what Dr. Light had done. A fight broke out and when they finally managed to subdue him, he began to threaten them and their families. Zatanna was prepared to erase Light's memories of the incident, but his terrible brutality and his promises to do it again sparked a debate amongst the present League members on whether or not to tamper with his personality and prevent him from repeating his crime. Zatanna, Hawkman, and The Atom voted for such action, while Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Green Lantern voted against. The Flash broke the tie and voted to tamper with Light's mind. Zatanna used her magic to do so, but the difficulty of the process resulted in her accidentally lowering his intellect. In the midst of her spell, Batman appeared and tried to stop them. Zatanna froze him, and they voted to have her erase his memories of the incident as well. Zatanna's mind-wipe of Dr. Light was not an isolated occurrence. Catwoman discovered that her journey from villain to hero and her resulting efforts to lead a moral life were caused by Zatanna's mental intervention. Selina came to distrust her memories, motives, and choices she’d made since that incident. In a fit of rage, Catwoman ties Zatanna up and pushes her through a window. Despite this, Zatanna helps Catwoman and, at Selina's behest, mind-wipes petty villains Film Freak and Angle Man, because they had deduced Catwoman's secret identity. Zatanna and Batman’s friendship degraded once Batman discovered what she had done. He began to distrust her and his other friends in the super hero community. When Zatanna helped Batman with reconnaissance at a Lazarus Pit, she asks him why he came to her. "I needed someone I can trust," Batman said, "but I had to settle for you." This must have been especially hard for her to hear, seeing that she and Bruce Wayne had been close friends since childhood. Recently, however, their relationship appears to have warmed; sometime later he called her for information on a card-counter involved in scamming the Penguin. He makes no mention of their conflict, and casually calls her by her nickname, "Zee". They also investigated the murder of one of Zatanna's former employees, who died while performing in one of Loxias's shows. When they find Loxias, he reveals that he is not, in fact, who they think he is. He's the Joker. The Joker shoots Zatanna and locks her in a tank of water. He manages to get the upper hand on Zatanna and Bruce at first, but Bruce breaks the stage chair he was tied to in order to free Zatanna from the tank Joker put her in. Afterwards, Bruce stays along side of her while she rested through the night. This suggests he still has feelings for her. When Zatanna asks why they didnt start a deeper relationship, Batman states while he does want to open everything to her, he doesn't want to bring her into his dark world. They both depart in a friendly state. After departing from the League, Zatanna continues her stage career and her vocation as a defender against mystical threats, becoming a member of the Sentinels of Magic. She is also the author of the hugely successful Hex Appeal: The Modern Girl's Guide to Magic. At a superhero support group run by Etta Candy, she recounted how during a failed magical ritual to search for her father's tomes, one of her past ill-casted spells summoned a shapeshifter named Gwydion, who kills her companions. The trauma of this, combined with her guilt from her mind-wipes, caused her to lose confidence in herself and she lost her powers. With the help of her new apprentice Misty Kilgore, she was able to capture Gwydion to use as her own. She eventually regained her confidence and powers, and used them to defeat Zor, a rogue Time Tailor who released the Sheeda as a plague to infect and degrade the entire universe. As a reward, the other Time Tailors allowed her one last meeting with her father, who reveals that his books were written in her, his greatest spell and gift to the world. In the final battle against the Sheeda, Zatanna cast a spell to move time and space, retroactively positioning the Seven Soldiers to overthrow the Sheeda. Zatanna acts as a reserve member of the Justice League, aiding them from time to time when her magical expertise is needed. She declined an offer for full membership, stating her need to take a break from heroics. She is still a regular guardian against mystical threats. DCnU Following changes to the Timestream, history was changed to varying extents. Zatanna found herself involved in a battle with the powerful Enchantress, alongside her old flame John Constantine, and several other occultists and magicians. | Powers = Sorcery: Zatanna is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. As a tribute to her father, and as a focus for her spells, she casts spells by speaking backwards. For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. * Elemental Sorcery: With her magic Zatanna has shown a great affinity to manipulate the elements of the Earth. :* Pyrokinesis: Generation and Control of fire :* Thermokinesis: She has used this ability a few times to stay warm in frigid environments. :* Aerokinesis: Generation and Control of Air :* Geokinesis: Control of Earth/Rock :* Chlorokinesis: Control over plants :* Hydrokinesis: Generation and Control of Water :* Cryokinesis: Generation and Control of Ice :* Atmokinesis Control of Weather * Telepathy: Zatanna can use her magic to manipulate the minds of others. She has displayed the following abilities. :* Read Minds :* Memory Manipulation: She is able to wipe minds completely and/or remove specific memories. :* Mental Domination: She has shown the ability to override a person's will completely, forcing them to do as she wishes. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Force Field * Teleportation: Able to teleport herself and/or others to anywhere she desires. * Dimensional Travel * Probability Manipulation * Magical Awareness: supernatural sensitivity to occult activities and mystic phenomena. * Dispel: Able to remove illusions and holographic images that her opponents have set up. * Telekinesis * Elemental Conversion * Molecular Conversion * Regeneration: Able to heal herself and others * Size Alteration: She can increase or decrease her overall volume to nearly any size she chooses. The limits of this ability are subject only to the degree of power available to her at any one time. She has been seen using this ability to get down to the size of the Atom (about 6 inches tall at the time) to talk to him face-to-face. She has also been shown capable of altering the size of others with the spell 'knirhs.' * Spectral Sight: She can see spiritual entities and travelers invisible to normal sight; she can perceive magical events at a great distance. * Elemental Transmutation: Zatanna has the ability to rearrange atoms and molecules in both inorganic and organic matter. She can change an object’s or creature's shape. In addition from one chemical into another. * Magical Manipulation: Zatanna is also capable of using all personal and universal magic * Extraction and Transportation of Souls: Able to extract and move souls from organic/inorganic structures to another organic/inorganic structure. In addition, she can attack her opponents by thrusting a soul at them. She only does this ability in dire situations. She has also displayed the ability to obliterate a soul by turning a person into a soul-less object. * Mystical Invulnerability: After casting this specific spell, she is safe from any offensive magic that comes her way or others. * Cure Lycanthropy: She has been shown able to strip others of lycanthropy permanently by uttering the phrase 'nrut ot snamuh yltnenamrep.' | Abilities = * Prestidigitation: Zatanna is skilled in stage magic, performing simple tricks and elaborate illusions. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): She has also been taught conventional fighting skills by the Justice League, but favors using magic in place of them. * Occultism: as Chronicler of Magic she possesses an extensive understanding of Occult lore due to her Mystic Background * Hypnosis * Improvisation: She prepares specific spells (a couple of hundred) but improvises a good bit for the unpredictable situations she encounters. * Multi-lingual: Able to speak English, Spanish, and "Backwards Speech". As noted throughout the comics, she doesn't show any difficulty in speaking backwards when performing spells. It seems she can speak backward speech without hesitation and with clarity. Backwards Speech is most commonly known as Mnemonic Incantations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Mnemonic Incantation: Zatanna casts her spells by saying the words of her incantations backwards. Zatanna must concentrate on her magic to make sure she is using the proper spell. It is at this point where she is most vulnerable. Mnemonic incantation is the most complicated of the mystic arts. It appears that this is well known to her enemies. On one occasion, the assassin Deathstroke delivered a direct blow to her liver, initiating a regurgitation reaction. On a separate occasion, The Joker (disguised as the stage magician Loxias) shot Zatanna in the neck, rendering her magic useless. She must be able to speak or read backwards in order for her to focus her spells. * Higher-Level Magics: If the magic power-level of her opponent is higher than hers, then it would be extremely difficult for her to win a battle. In addition, it is difficult to impossible to affect a spell that was set in motion with higher-level magics.Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict her as well, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. | Equipment = * Magic Wand: Often seen with a magic wand, although whether it is a stage prop or an actual focus for her powers remains unknown. She doesn't need it though, considering her recent appearances without one and being able to cast spells effectively. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Zatanna has had a relationship with John Constantine. * Zatanna has had a relationship with Doctor Thirteen. * Zatanna's birthday is May 20th. * Zatanna owns a mansion called Shadowcrest, in which she keeps a vast library of magical knowledge, as well as an arsenal of powerful relics, enough to do "just about anything you'd want to do." Shadowcrest seems to exist in a completely different dimension, although it is initially located outside of Gotham. * Zatanna has the reputation of being DC's "greatest minor" hero, due to her continuous appearances in many frontline comics, although never starring in her own title, save for the Seven Soldiers miniseries (whose premise was based on lesser-known or less popular characters), until Zatanna Vol 1. * In 2005 Zatanna is one of the main 7 in Grant Morrison's 30-issue mini-series Seven Soldiers. Here, it was revealed that the reaction of her peers to the mindwipes was so extreme as to make her lose her self-confidence, and with it, her magic. However, with the help of Etta Candy and the news of an impending apocalyptic battle, she regains her powers. Although it has been made clear that one of the Seven Soldiers will die in the final battle, due to several recent and recurring appearances before the final issue's release, it has been speculated that Zatanna will be one of the survivors. * Zatanna also appears in DC's Vertigo imprint. She appears several times in The Books of Magic, typically to counsel Timothy Hunter, the main character. In Hellblazer she was the tantric partner of John Constantine at one point in the past. An alternate version of Zatanna with blonde hair was seen in Books of Magick: Life During Wartime. The world depicted there is populated by both humans(known there as the Bred) and by races of the Faerie (known as the Born). A war is going on between the the Born ruling elite and a coalition of Born and Bred who intend to overthrow the current dictatorial regime. The version of Zatanna that exist on this world fights for this Coalition. | Links = External Links * http://www.mykey3000.com/cosmicteams/profiles/zatanna.html * Zatanna Justice League Heroes Gameplay }} Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory members Category:Magicians Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Prestidigitation Category:Magic Category:Justice League Detroit members Category:1964 Character Debuts